Como olvidarte
by konata333
Summary: Hiro intentaba olvidar aquel día tan trágico, mientras sus ojos de dilataban por las lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas cada vez que recordaba a Tadashi, su hermano, no, más que eso su amigo… su primer amor. Pero..¿Qué pasara cuando sepa que esta vivo y tiene otra personalidad? Mal Summary, pasen y lean.


Hiro intentaba olvidar aquel día tan trágico, mientras sus ojos de dilataban por las lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas cada vez que recordaba a Tadashi, su hermano, no, más que eso su amigo… su primer amor.

Estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, admirando aquella foto que se habían sacado todos juntos, sonreía al recordar como ese día estaba nervioso de tener que presentar su proyecto para poder entrar a la misma universidad que su hermano, ¿Y si salía mal? Pensaba en aquel entonces, temblando de temor. Todos lo animaron y al final resulto bien…al no ser por una cosa.

-Si tan solo hubiera sabido que ya no te volvería a ver en ese momento- se dijo así mismo sonriendo tristemente mientras acariciaba la foto que se encontraba sostenida entre sus manos.

Hoy era el aniversario de la Muerte de Tadashi, la tía Cass llamo a Hiro para que bajara y este obedeció. Al bajar se encontró con su tía muy alegre con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y a sus amigos muy emocionados. Él no entendía nada.

-Hiro, tenemos que decirte algo- dijeron tratando de poner la cara seria, pero la felicidad los traicionaba.

-Qué, Qué paso?- pregunto curioso

-Es Tadashi…

-Tadashi?

-Él está vivo.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, no estaba preparado para este momento, solo se quedó en shock por unos segundos para después reaccionar.

Tadashi vivo? Pe-pero si yo vi cómo- No pudo terminar la frase pues le causaba dolor pronunciarla

Él sobrevivió, al parecer se encontraba debajo de unos cuantos escombros lo cual hizo que el fuego no lo alcanzara a quemar demasiado. Los doctores dicen que no está grave. –Dijo la tía Cass

Desde cuándo supieron que sobrevivió?- pregunto otra vez, no sabía si llorar o solo sonreír, esto era mucho, saber que Tadashi estaba vivo lo tenía muy impactado

-Hace unos cuantos meses.

-Y por qué nunca dijeron nada?!- había llorado todos los días su muerto para que resultara vivo, por qué nunca dijeron la verdad en todo este tiempo?!

-Los doctores no sabían quién era, pues estuvo en coma en todo este tiempo, hoy fue el día en que despertó.

-Vamos a ir a verlo, verdad?

-Sí, pero…

-Pero qué?- porque siempre hay peros en todo, por qué no un simple si?, eso me ayudaría a no preocuparme más, pensó Hiro

-Como te mencione Hiro, Tadashi estuvo bajo unos escombros, los cuales golpearon su cabeza cuando cayeron, por ello el perdió la memoria- dijo la tía Cass, Hiro pudo ver como la sonrisa de todos (incluyendo la suya) se desvanecía por completo al oír esas palabras.

-Además…- Hiro miro a su tía, como pidiendo que no dijera más, que eso era suficiente, pero ella prosiguió.

\- Su actitud ha cambiado también, ya no es el mismo de antes, lo siento, Hiro – Todos agacharon su mirada, Honey Lemon le dio palmaditas en la espalda a Hiro y este le sonrió levemente. Fueron a ver a Tadashi al hospital, "al menos está vivo" pensó Hiro, al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano vio como aquel chico feliz y animado, ahora solo era una cara fría y unos ojos que miraban al vacío… como si no fuera él.

-Anda… ve, cariño- Dijo la tía Cass a Hiro sonriéndole con ternura

Hiro pasó al cuarto y dando un gran suspiro cerró la puerta.

-Así que tú eres Hiro?- pregunto sin emitir una sola expresión en su rostro

-S-si- Tartamudeo mirando hacia abajo

-Mi lindo hermanito- rio con un toque de sarcasmo, los ojos de Hiro se abrieron como platos, Tadashi nunca fue así, tan vulgar… tan hijo de puta como el de ahora. Él era lindo y dedicado cuando se trataba de Hiro, se preocupaba por él y por sus amigos o seres queridos.

Se limitó a no decir nada, hasta que otra vez Tadashi rompió con el silencio.

-Qué? Sorprendido? Pues veras, yo no soy ese hermano que tenías, yo no te tratare como si fueras una princesa, entiendes?- dijo con un tono un poco serio, como si quisiera ver la expresión del chico.

-Tú no eres mi hermano- Susurro Hiro

-Qué?

-Qué tú no eres mi hermano!- Grito alzando la mirada hacia Tadashi, dejando ver unas cuantas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos ya rojos. Hiro salió corriendo de la habitación, Tadashi indiferente volteo a ver hacia la ventana que está del lado derecho del cuarto.

-Hemanitos… -Se dijo Tadashi así mismo

.

.

.

La tía de Hiro y los amigos de este se sorprendieron al ver como salió corriendo del cuarto el menor con unas cuantas lagrimas

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- se preguntaron


End file.
